The Weight on Our Fingers Meld Us Together
by Aurica-Kai
Summary: Prompted from an Anon on Tumblr. Sebastian finds the engagement rings that Kurt has hidden. He thinks he can keep the secret until Kurt pops the question, but finds that it's harder said then done. Eventually, he blurts it out, telling Kurt that he knows about the rings. Rated M for brief descriptions of sex and mentions of sex.


**An Anon prompted on Tumblr: Sebastian finds the ring Kurt bought to propose and gets super excited and nervous and eventually blurts out that he knows. **

**And here is the result. (And the Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything associated with the show.)**

* * *

The Weight on Our Fingers Melds Us Together.

Sebastian grabs Kurt's jacket off the end of the bed as he makes his way to the closet. The black material is soft on his arm reminding him all too much of the blue eyed man who left it there. Kurt's tastes were still as sharp as ever, even if some choices made Sebastian pick on him some. Kurt knew he was lethally sexy. Kurt knows he still _is_ lethally sexy. Last night when they went out, both dressed to the nines, to Kurt's cast party he knew it, too. It wasn't anything big, an off Broadway show that ended its run. But the music was loud and held a good beat, letting the two of them twine together like they had done countless times.

Smoothing the jacket out, Sebastian smiles as thoughts of the night still surface in his head. When the two of them left the party it was with adrenaline and too much partying in their veins. Hand in hand they strode to the car, spirits high. The second they walked into their house Kurt's mouth was on Sebastian's, sealed together as if they were born to have their lips mold to one another. Clothes were shed, bumping their way to the bedroom. Shoes, socks, pants, Sebastian's jacket, and once they were in their room their remaining clothes.

Their bodies bumped and grinded together. Sweat dripped form the hair and coasted their bodies. Kurt nipped, marking Sebastian's neck with a claiming red mark. Fingers traced along hot, wet skin. Lips collided, bruising and all consuming. Breath fanned out over a sensitive, perked nipple before Kurt pulled it into his mouth, tearing a whimper from Sebastian's throat. When Kurt fucked him it was fast, hard, and thorough. The way it always was when they let the tension and need and want build up too much. They both came hard, Kurt flinging himself into Sebastian's side for post-sex cuddling.

The shiver that runs down Sebastian's spine pulls him out of his musings. Grabbing an unused hanger out of the closet, he hangs the black garment up, making sure to keep it wrinkle free. Usually Kurt is the one to do that, but his early morning audition had him darting out of their apartment with a fast kiss and an 'I love you'.

Sebastian slides the clothes forward, to look for an outfit of his own to wear. Out of his periphery, he catches the glint of sliver that sparks form Kurt's open garment bag. Brown eyebrows furrow in confusion. Kurt only keeps scarfs and other odd clothing accessories there. After living together in New York for so long Sebastian was certain. It didn't make since for there to be something metallic there.

"I shouldn't." He murmurs to himself, sliding the bag out of the way. Then a second later slides it back in front of him. "But, Kurt wouldn't know." He reasons with himself.

He reaches in, pulling out a black velvet coated box with a silver band around it. Instantly, Sebastian knows what it is. He doesn't have to look inside to know. As emotions crash over him, he fumbles his way back to the bed, knees weak. Kurt had an engagement ring hidden. Sebastian feels his stomach twist with butterflies as his heart fluttering in his chest. The bad boy he was in high school would have laughed at this reaction.

With shaky hands he flips the box open revealing two identical rings. Silver gold with twisting loops around the band. The matching ring set they both fell in love with then they saw them. Fancy, but not to the point Sebastian didn't like them while stylish enough that Kurt didn't complain about them being boring. And he never noticed that Kurt managed to sneak them into the house.

Shutting the box before he picked up the phone to call Kurt, Sebastian got up and stored it back away. He studiously went back to picking put his clothes, avoiding the rings as best he could. Clothes gathered he made his way to the shower, mind whirling on when Kurt could possibly be planning on proposing.

Sebastian's in the living room picking up clothes and cleaning when Kurt gets home. It's a Saturday and usually he doesn't have auditions but one opened up for his favorite part on Broadway. But he's back before lunch. Sebastian's glad, but he also knows he has to keep the fact that he knows hidden. "I'm home." Kurt call from the doorway.

"Welcome home." Sebastian calls fro the small apartment laundry room. Kurt's there a second later, eyes bright and watching as the other male does the laundry.

"That's hot." Kurt says when Sebastian bends down to put things into the washer.

Sebastian looks over his shoulder. "Are you making a pass at me, Hummel?"

Kurt shrugs. He's propped against the door frame making the perfect picture of nonchalance. "What can I say? I like a man that can to laundry." -He pauses before he adds- "And your ass looks fantastic in those jeans. Did I get those for you? Because I think I did. And if I remember correctly, you said that they wouldn't look good."

Sebastian turns back to the washer throwing the rest of the load in, closes the door, and starts the machine. "You should stop talking. You sound like you've been sucking on helium again."

Kurt's laugh is a light chime. One that is laced with memories. "I've only been sucking on one thing. And if I recall last night correctly, you enjoyed that quite a lot."

Sebastian shrugs, ceding the win. He walks over to Kurt, giving him a welcome back kiss. "How was the audition?"

Kurt launches into a detailed story of the audition, sparing no detail to what happened. As he watches Kurt, Sebastian couldn't stop his thoughts from going back to the ring that is hiding in their bedroom closet. He feels that familiar flutter of excitement course through his body. The same one that always appears when they try something new or share good news with each other. But the longer he waits the harder he finds it to hold in that he knows.

The two of them curl up on the couch, the hum of the washer echoing throughout the apartment. Kurt finishes his tale of his audition with a smile on his face and blue eyes slide to meet green. Briefly, he thinks he sees nervousness flicker there but it's gone to soon for him to be certain. And Kurt's asking a question, not allowing him to dwell on it any longer.

"So, I was thinking, would you want to go out to dinner tonight?"

Usually, this type of question would be met with snark and then it would proceed back and forth until one person won. But the butterflies that burst in the taller mans stomach halts the witty exchange. He knows what Kurt is asking, even though there was no hint to a proposal. He would never have figured it out if he hadn't stumbled upon the rings earlier.

"Yeah." Sebastian agrees, hoping that it's only him that hears the breathless quality to his voice.

Kurt raises an eyebrow. "You don't have anything witty to say? I think that's a first."

Sebastian shrugs. "I just want to go and eat dinner with my boyfriend."

"Sure." Kurt replies.

"And I thought I'd hold off on the sucking jokes. At least until later tonight."

"Ah. That sounds more like you."

They turn on a movie to pass the time until dinner, neither of them having anything other than the laundry to worry about. Though, the pictures flashing across the box does nothing to stave off Sebastian's want to blurt out what the knows. It does nothing to stop the nervousness and excitement that combine in knots in his stomach. But eventually it's time for them to get ready for dinner. Sebastian teases as he follows Kurt to their room, not understanding why Kurt has to change into a completely new outfit for them to go out. He waits patiently though, as Kurt figures out that he wants to wear. Sebastian stays in his clothes even though Kurt tries to get him to put on something different.

Finally, Kurt heads over to their closet pushing things out of the way until he gets to his accessory bag hanging there. He pulls two out asking Sebastian's opinions on them before putting the selected one on. Green eyes watch as Kurt puts the extra scarf up. He's not sure he sees Kurt putting the ring box into a pocket on his outfit, but Sebastian knows it happens. He_ thinks_ he sees it happen, and he had to hold the words back.

"Ready to go, babe?" Sebastian asks, watching Kurt at their closet.

He sees Kurt hesitate for a moment, but Kurt eventually nods. Sebastian thinks he can see the nervousness in the set of Kurt's shoulders, the tense posture. It makes his stomach twist all the more, the voice in his head a constant reminder of the rings he discovered this morning. Kurt walks over to the door leading out of their room. There is not mistaking the tightness in the smaller man's muscles this time. Sebastian stays sitting on the bed, watching the other male. Kurt hits the doorway and suddenly Sebastian is standing, halting Kurt there on the precipice of the room.

"Kurt." Sebastian blurts. Kurt starts to turn to him but he continues unable to hold the words in no matter how he tires. "I know about the rings."

Green eyes watch Kurt's expressions closely. The shock and disbelief that are there, The double take he has to do to make sure he hears Sebastian right. Kurt's pale face becomes even more ghostly, almost grey in color. "I didn't mean to." He's quick to continue. "I was just cleaning up and saw the box hiding in the closet."

Kurt's mouth gapes like a fish out of water, opening and closing repeatedly. Over and over again, he tries to form words but be can't seem to do so. Finally, he manages to croak out, "Why?...How?"

"You left your garment bag open and it caught my eye. I was curious. I was going to just pretend that I never found them. I guess the excitement just bubbled over and it slipped out."

"Well, I guess that ruins dinner." Kurt says. Sebastian reaches out and grabs Kurt's hand, pulling him forward and into his arms.

"I'm sorry." He murmurs. "But I'd rather stay in anyways."

He bends Kurt's face up, pressing smooth lips together tenderly. Kurt doesn't hesitate, throwing himself into the kiss wholeheartedly, claiming Sebastian's lips. When they pull away both of their breathing is a little heavier than it was at the beginning of the kiss. Sebastian presses their bodies together, letting Kurt feel the arousal starting there as he grinds their hips together. "And try the rings out. See how they feel when we're tangled together on the bed."

Kurt's blue orbs, bright with the beginnings of suggested promises, meet with Sebastian's green ones. A smile breaks out on his face. "Does that mean?"

"Yes." Sebastian replies immediately. "It'll always be a yes."

Kurt pulls Sebastian into another kiss. All teeth and tongues and fueled hunger. When they finally part after a heated battle of wet organs Kurt pulls out the ring box. They slide the engagement rings on each other, giddy and elated as the emotions course though them. Kurt pulls Sebastian over to the bed. Together they enjoy the new, exciting feel of their rings weighing on their fingers as they tangle themselves together for a passion filled night.


End file.
